That Last Kiss
by LibbyLumos
Summary: Previously titled Mistakes on my old account. Percy has been ignoring Annabeth for two years now, and she'll do anything to make him talk to her, even if that involved hooking him up with another girl, but she has a trick up her sleeve ;D -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have re-written this one three times now, but I'm doing it all again… so I hope you like this chapter now, when I have gone through it, and added so much detail etc that I could XD **

**This was previously called Mistakes, but as you can see, there was a name change as well as a profile change :D**

The day Percy kissed me was one of the best days of my life. It felt like the world had disappeared and it was just me and him. Everything was perfect.

I was happy.

The war had just been won; Percy had defeated Kronos. Sure, Luke had died in the process, but I had lost him years before anyway. His death wasn't as saddening to me as it would have been back in the past, and although the innocent nine year old Annabeth still wept for him, I had a brave face on. The war was over, I was alive, Percy was alive, Thalia was alive, Nico was alive, Grover…

So many people had survived.

But so many had died too.

We'd burned the bodies of those who had fallen, and made the bead with their names, their memory.

We all cried for them, but dinner led to joy. The world was saved.

The war had been won.

Percy was mine, and I was his. That's what I'd thought at least… We'd kissed after dinner, after we'd shared the blue rock cake.

I was so free, so happy, and so _alive_.

Of course, happiness can't last forever, and the next day, he refused to speak to me. He walked away whenever I tried to communicate with him, stopped sneaking me looks out of the corner of his eye, and of course, acted like we'd never kissed in the first place.

_He had never wanted me in the first place. The smiles, that kiss, all of them were mistakes, accidents. He __never__ wanted me._

But I didn't want to believe it. I _wanted_ him to want me. I wanted him to be mine and mine only. I wanted it to be just _us. __Like I'd thought we were before._

But we couldn't.

Because he didn't want me.

I'd tried and tried to get him to like me again. I'd done everything I could think of; helped translate English for him when he struggled, even though I was dyslexic too, I sent him blue cupcakes on random occasions, like I knew he liked.

He had gotten them; that much I was sure of. Hermes had taken them for me, but whenever I ask if he liked them, Hermes just shied away, disappeared off to deliver another package.

I know that he got them. I wasn't a bad cook; I knew that, Percy knew that, Zeus knew that, Hades even loved my cakes!

But I never _once _got a reply back from him.

It's been two years now, since that kiss. Percy talks to me now, kind of... But he obviously doesn't think like we're, like, dating or anything... He's acting like he did before we were even friends, distant, confused, afraid to be near me. It was like we'd never kissed, or at least felt like when a friendship exploded and you slowly tried to put it back together, even though you knew it could never happen.

_Because he'd__ never wanted me. _

But when he did finally start talking to me; it wasn't something I liked to have to experience even again, or even in the first place…

I sat on the edge of my bed in the Athena Cabin, swinging my legs as I stared at my knees. A tear fell down my cheek, dribbling just under my chin. I sniffed and hastily brushed it away, telling myself to be strong, to hold on to what little hope I had left, if any at all.

I'd heard Percy talking to Grover about some girl. I didn't catch her name, but I'd heard beautiful, smart, funny and... perfect. This girl was 'perfect' to Percy, and even better, her best friend went to his school, which was right next door to hers.

I had come to a conclusion that he'd kissed me from relief, that I wasn't actually what he wanted, I was just… I was there at the time; the first one he'd seen.

Even though he didn't want us to be together, we could still at least be friends right?

Wrong.

Apparently, I wasn't even worth a smile anymore.

I wasn't even worth a glace.

I was hardly worth a glare, but I did get that a few times, when I walked past him.

I heard a creak as the door to the cabin opened. I managed a small smile when I saw the approaching figure.

"Hey Nico," I sighed, relieved to see a nice, friendly face, considering not even Grover spoke to me anymore. He took Percy's side in the small 'argument' that seemed to be arising around us over the past two years.

"Hey Annabeth," he replied, sitting beside me. His eyes were tinted red and they were bloodshot, as if he's been crying.

He was dressed the same way he usually was; black t-shirt, black skinny fit jeans, chains, knife at his belt, skull ring. He'd filled out over the year; he was almost what you would call beautiful now.

I blushed; Nico was like my brother, and I was thinking these kinds of things whilst he sat beside me, on my bed, in my cabin, whilst we're alone.

I watched him, willing the redness to leave my face.

He looked up and caught my gaze. "I figured out something earlier..." he explained. I raised my eyebrows, "I'm in love with someone... but she can't love me back..." He looked up at me under his eyelashes, eyes filled with tears.

"Aww, Nico..." I sighed, hugging him, and then abruptly pulling away, gripping him by the shoulders, "It's not me is it?" I joked.

He looked up, eyes widening before he burst into laughter, "Gods, no! Ew!"

"Phew… Wait… Hey!" I shook my head, giggling.

"Not being mean or anything, but you're more like a sister to me… I prefer it that way, I'd feel awkward if we were to hook up." He laughed.

"Good, because you're my brother," I laughed. I rested my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath, "So who is it then?"

Nico rested his cheek on my hair and sighed, "Its Thalia."

I pulled back, mouth open, wide eyed, "But she's a huntress!"

"Exactly why we can't be together... Why she can't love me back..." A single tear made its way down his cheek, and I reached up to brush it off. I pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"That sucks, Nico, I sighed. He nodded and we both fell back onto my bed, groaning, "Love sucks… Why does Aphrodite hate us so much?" I tangled my hand into Nico's and we wound our fingers together.

"What's Percy done now?" Nico frowned, turning onto his side to face me. His eyes looking into mine with an intensity that I couldn't name.

"Only treated me like I'm not worth anything," I moaned, looking up at my ceiling, "He doesn't smile at me, only talks to me when he has to. He _glares_ at me if he even has to _look_ at me." I groaned and punched the mattress with my free hand, "He probably wouldn't care if I disintegrated into fifteen thousand pieces!"

"I'm sure he would-"

I laughed harshly and sat back up, "No offence Nico, but I don't believe you. I broke my shin last month, tripping over him whilst he was hanging on the beach, and he didn't even look at me." I shook my head at the memory, and Nico pulled himself up into a half sitting position, propping himself on his elbows. I carried on as if he hadn't moved, "It was as if I wasn't even there! He just carried on talking to Grover, ignoring me! At least Grover looked at me, even if it was with that stupid pity in his eyes!" I curled up into a ball and cuddled into Nico's shoulder. "I want my best friends back," I sighed.

"Hey, you've still got me, and Thalia whenever she comes by… and your brothers and sisters here," he replied, putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me back down, hugging me tight into his chest. I looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you Nico," I said.

"For what?"

"Just for being here and make me feel so much better." I sighed, "You're the only person I can think of that is good enough to talk to. You're always here, and I owe you so much."

Nico smiled, "No problem, I'd help out anytime." He rubbed his hand up my back soothingly, comfortingly.

I don't know how or why what happened next did, but I ended up lying half on top of Nico, with my lips against his and his against mine. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and shivered as he rubbed his hands up my back, under the material of my camp shirt.

We were so involved in the situation that we didn't even hear the door open.

"Oh my Gods."

Nico and I pulled apart and blushed, clearing our throats. I brushed my hair back and out of my eyes, pulling out the hair band and retying it back into a ponytail on my head. I was still bright red when Nico looked up.

"_Percy?_"

**Uh oh... Percy caught them... so what shall happen next? Let me know what you think about it...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story the last two times I posted it: _Lemonhead54_ and _Samantha00_, _Lily, Meanswell_ and _another epiphany_ :D **

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER! :D**

**Auralee x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm tying together chapter two and three because they were too short on their own :)**

**Thanks to: Ae123monkey, Purpleblob, Allstar Weekend Fanatic, ReadingManiac98, LittleBitDaisy. Anlanther, JayJay-Lynn, iampercyjackson'swife, Nickicece and Annabeth-Kahlan-Alana-Cara for reviewing Chapter Two in the last story...**

**And thanks to percabeth4evsss, Sizzlak, Kiransomers, bri, Piper 10111 and JayJay-Lynn for reviewing Chapter Three in the last story :P**

**And thanks to hartsweet, eviekins, the reviewer without a name, lennygoat, Pokemonchen, Bookworm1015, LemonHead54, Miette in the Rain, Hated-For-Who-I-Am and Allstar Weekend Fanfic for reviewing Chapter One of this story XD**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter :P I'm trying to redo them all to get at least 1,000 words per chapter, cause I get upset when I compare my stories to other peoples' and mine are so short in comparison… :D**

**_Chapter Two_**

"How could you?" Percy growled, his eyes flicking between me and Nico. He looked hurt, and furious at the same time, "How could you do this to me? How could you? My best friend," he looked pointedly towards Nico before turning to face me, "and-"

"'And' what Percy, Your ex-best friend?" I shouted, standing up and balling my fists, stalking towards him, until we were face to face.

"What do you mean _ex_-best?" he stammered, "You still are my friend, Annabeth!" He looked appalled, taken aback. He leant away from me, eyes filled with fear as I sneered at him.

"Still your friend?" I laughed bitterly, "_Still _your friend?" I shouted, he stepped back as I screamed in frustration, "You hardly even talk to me anymore!" I cried, "Ever since the war ended, you've acted like I'm not even there! I don't deserve to be treated like this, Percy! Not by someone who calls themselves a friend!" Nico nodded and stepped forwards to stand beside me, "Friends are supposed to be there for each other; they're supposed to defend them; they're supposed to help them when they're upset and they are there when they need a shoulder to cry on! You haven't even _looked_ at me in the past _two_ years!" I took a deep breath, and leant slightly on Nico to keep myself standing after my outburst. My head was pounding and my legs were weak.

"She's right Percy," Nico added, wrapping an arm around my waist and placing my hands around his neck to keep myself upright, "She's needed you, and you've not been there-"

"Save it," Percy spat, glaring daggers in Nico's direction, "I don't need your contribution, _Nico_, and take your hands off of her." His hand inched towards his pocket, where he kept Riptide.

I growled, and uncoiled myself from Nico's arms. Percy turned towards me, jaw clenched in anger, "I do _not_ act like you are never there; you've always been my best friend, Annabeth." He turned to leave, sighing sadly.

"Funny way of showing it, Perseus." I shouted. He stopped in his tracks without looking back, "You know, I'm actually wondering, why do you even care about what happens between myself and Nico?" I said, raising my eyebrow. Percy looked around slowly.

"Why do I care? Why _do _I care?" he threw his hands up into the air, "Because… well, because you're both my best friends, and I think I deserve to know when my friends are dating. I think I deserve to know rather than to have them go around _behind_ my _back_ as if they _were _trying to hide it."

"But we're not dating." Nico howled, angrily, "She's like my _sister!_"

"Because brother's and sister's kiss do they?" Percy scoffed, "I thought that was illegal."

Nico squared up his shoulder and opened his mouth to speak, but I held my hand out for him to stop.

"I think that's a crap excuse." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to disagree with me. Percy just looked stunned, but Nico was thinking, before he nodded once.

"Sorry?" Percy said. His eyes were grey now, like the sea during a storm, like mine always looked, but his eyes were only ever that colour if he felt a bad emotion, if he felt anger, hatred, betrayal… Jealousy.

Was he jealous? Was that why he was acting this way? I looked pointedly at him. "You didn't tell us when you and Rachel were dating; you kept that a secret. I was your best friend then, wasn't I?" I smirked, "You hid it from me, trying to _'protect'_ me, thinking that it would make things _'easier'_ for me to handle. But it didn't help, did it? I wasted night, pinning away after you, thinking we had a chance!" I shook my head in amazement, laughing at myself, "But _no!_ Rachel was the one who caught your eye, the pretty one, the one who was everything anyone would have wanted to be. She was nice and funnyand sweetand _human!"_

Percy's eyes were calming down now, turning back to green. His mouth hung open and he looked like he was thinking about protesting my comment. I shook my head and sat back down on my bed, "_We," _I signalled towards Nico and back at myself, "are _not_ together Percy. I couldn't do that to you."

"Then why were you kissing him?" He sunk down to sit on the floor, bending his knees up and placing his feet against the floor, leaning on his legs.

"I don't know…" I replied, pushing my hair out of my eyes, "I just we both needed a sanctuary, to feel as if someone actually cared. Maybe because we're both here, pinning away over people that we know will never love us back, that we will never be able to be with!"

"What the hell are you on about?"

"You are such a Seaweed Brain!" I cried out.

He flinched away. I had_ never_ called him that name in a time like this, but it hurt too much to say his actual name anymore. I shook my head, tears streaking down my cheeks.

"You know what," Percy whispered, "I'm though… with all of _this_ and with both of _you_. I give up!" He stood from the floor and dusted himself off before standing before me, glaring, "All I ever did was try and make our friendship work, but you couldn't help, could you?" I opened my mouth, but he spoke before I could, "You were too busy trying to save the world, prove your father wrong, prove that you were the greatest architect you could ask to be. Nothing was ever good enough for you, because half the time, it was forsaken by the Gods! Hubris, Annabeth, _Hubris!"_

He looked from me to Nico before striding out of the door and into the light.

I sat back down on my bed and started to cry even harder, and louder. Why did he have to be so difficult? Why was he so, _so_ slow?

Nico put a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Talk to him when he's calmed down, tell him why exactly you were upset and what really happened. He loves you Annabeth, everyone's known that for years." And with that, Nico stepped back into the shadows, leaving me once again alone.

I waited until later that evening when I thought Percy would have calmed down; I went to his cabin after dinner.

But he hadn't been at dinner, which had worried me, made me think, 'was he still annoyed at me?'

Apparently, he was.

"What do you want?" he growled as I opened the cabin door. He was lying on his back in the bottom bunk of one of the far side beds. The rest of the beds were neatly packed and sorted neatly, where as his bunk had t-shirts and food wrappers lying around the metal frame. I slowly entered through the doorway.

"I have to talk to you." I said, closing the door behind me and leaning against it.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." He sat up too quickly, smacking his forehead on the metal bar of the bunk. "Zeus, damn it!"

"You never do..." I whispered as I rushed over to help him.

"What?" I placed my hand over the red mark that was forming on his forehead, and reached across the room to grab a flannel from the end of his bed, dunked it into the small fountain, and placed it on his forehead.

"You never want to talk to me. That's why what happened earlier actually happened." I sighed, "Percy, you can't ignore what happened between us that night."

"Ha," he laughed harshly. "You mean what happened after the war, when I was vulnerable and afraid that I'd die before I got to do something as small as kiss a girl?"

I lowered my head, allowing my hair to fall back into my eyes, staring at the floor until I managed to stop the tears from brimming over.

"Percy, you have to forgive me. Please, I'll do anything." I pleaded.

Silence.

"Please…" I whispered. I heard my voice crack, and hoped he didn't hear it.

"I'll make you a deal," he said, finally, "There's a dance at my new school tonight, where the all boys school I attend and the all girls school next door are meeting up. There's a girl I like, and I want you to help me get her to like me back."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I whispered, heartbroken. He had truly moved on now; he really never wanted me. He was vulnerable then, and now he's not; now he's strong and not afraid to hurt me, emotionally.

"Act as if you're my girlfriend. Make it seem like I don't need her and then she should want me." He smiled, as if this plan were the type that only a genius could create.

"Okay," I nodded, silently. I was visibly shaking now, so I took the flannel off his forehead and fiddled with it, kneeling beside the bed.

"Oh and I should fill you in on her." He smiled brightly, "She goes to Wolstand Girls' School, she's a daughter of Aphrodite, straight A student, she has long blonde hair, blue eyes, loves to sing. She's in a really cool band too."

I looked up, wide eyed; this girl… "It might help me more if you tell me her name."

"Abigale," he smirked, "Abigale Foster."

I raised my eyebrows slightly in surprise.

"What?"

"Nothing..." I replied, jumping with glee internally.

"Well whatever. Go and get ready, we leave in an hour." He lay back down on the bed, putting his hands behind his head.

I nodded, and then turned away, stalking back to my tent to raid my closet and makeup set, making one pit stop to grab a friend from Aphrodite's cabin to help me get ready.

**See, I told you if you reviewed, I'd update faster :D look at that… 10 reviews, less that 24 hours later and I'm putting up the second chapter :D **

**So as I said last time…**

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!**

**Auralee xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Lemonhead54, Samantha00, Lily, Meanswell, another epiphany, DemigodLove, Wannabnnabeth, Sizzlak, Purpleblob, Peace 98, JayJay-Lynn, monkey87, Any Ordinary Girl, percabeth4evsss, Kiransomers, bri, Piper 10111, Ae123monkey, Allstar Weekend Fanatic, ReadingManiac98, hartsweet, LittleBitDaisy, Anlanther, iampercyjackson'swife, Nickicece, Annabeth-Kahlan-Alana-Cara, candy123, Elphiegirl42, LightningStalker, SeaweedBrain113097, ffsah1, R5roxMYsox, Nike's on my feet, finagle29, Huntress of the sky,  
>NightLoveTime, Grey-eyed-owl, Catroyal210, Mandi2341, Perfectly-Imperfect-14, WiseGirl393, Tonyaos, Luna Ray, Samantha2449, I luv it, Jo, Percyjackson, Lennygoat, NeverGonnaBePerfect, number1percyjacksonfan, Annabethlookalike1, Sapphire-Zebra, anon, TooLazyToLogIn, I'm bringing MErpie back, Pokemonchen, Miett in the Rain, eviekins, and Bookworm1015 <span>for having reviewed this story so far :D [This includes everyone who reviewed this story, the first time I put up this story, and the last time I put it up :D]**

**I'm sorry if I've let you out :P**

**Anyway, I've tied two chapters together in this one because it was too short otherwise XD **

**Chapter Two – Anyone Else But You**

I strutted around the Athena cabin in the dress I had borrowed from Ali, Daughter of Aphrodite. It fell halfway down my thigh and it was a beautiful baby blue, Percy's favourite colour, with pink hearts on the skirt and a tight corset style top, with a bow on the back. I was wearing it with knee length leggings and high heels. Of course the heels weren't that high, I was wearing one-inch that I could actually walk in... I'd learnt that the hard way, but that's another story.

"Oh My Gods Annabeth!" Ali squealed, "You look _amazing_!" She stood up to hug me, and then span me around with a grin on her face, "Percy will not be able to resist you!"

"You really think so?" I giggled nervously, and smiled lightly at her. "I mean... I doubt I'm anything compared t-"

"Nonsense! You could be one of us. I see it now, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Aphrodite... But I guess you're to smart for that." She laughed gleefully and looked me up and down again. "I absolutely believe Percy will adore you in this! But do remember, you can always say no." She winked, and laughed once more.

"Yeah... right..." I hoisted my leggings higher and checked myself over a few times in the mirror, "Are you sure I look alright?"

"You look amazing!" she sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, before falling back onto my bed. I perched myself on the edge of the vanity table Ali and her sisters had pulled in previously, and started tracing my eyes with a thick black eyeliner. "Anyway, we need to check you have all of your essentials for this plan of yours."

I smiled, looking at her through the mirror's reflection. "The plan is sorted. I've spoken to everyone that I need to and they've all agreed to help."

"Do they know the full plan?"

"Yes." I shook my head, "Honestly, you're talking to a daughter of Athena here. Do you honestly think I wouldn't have strategized this first?"

She help up her hands in surrender. "Just making sure."

I applied the lash lengthening mascara and batted my eyes a few times at my reflection. Ali hauled herself up and knelt beside me, lining my lips and dabbing gloss onto them.

"Well, don't you look stunning." She smiled once, pulling me up onto my feet.

I chuckled and span once more, checking my reflection and grinning.

I'm not usually vain, but tonight felt like the night to give it a shot, and to make everything work out for me. "Well," I whispered, "I should probably go now... It's been nearly an hour."

"Don't forget your bag!" She winked, throwing me my rucksack before I left through the door.

I rushed to hug her before dashing out the door and off to find Percy.

I'm very pleased to announce Percy's jaw dropped about three feet when I walked into his Cabin. I'm not so pleased to tell you that his comment was; "You look... suitable."

I raised my eye brow at him and rolled my eyes. Honestly, with that reaction, he obviously did not believe what he had just said.

"_Twat..." _I said, under my breath.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh... nothing."

There was a moment of awkward silence before he turned quickly, grabbing the hoodie that was laid out on his bed. I recognised it instantly. I'd brought him that hoodie for his birthday last year. He chucked it on and winked at me, "Abigale's favourite colour on me... and favourite hoodie..."

I growled under my breath and stormed out of the cabin.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

I watched as he skimmed out of the door from where I stood, in the middle of the twelve buildings. He marched past me, bumping my shoulder, which threw me back slightly and left me feeling breathless before I managed to follow him to the limo that was waiting at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill.

He was really going all out for Abigale tonight. But unfortunately for him, she wouldn't care... I just wish he knew that like I did... I just wish he knew me like he thought he did...

The drive was long and I wasn't talking to Percy. He was being a complete and utter jackass, and I was sick of it... But the limo was surprisingly nice, if I was being completely honest.

After a few minutes of silence, Percy rolled down the window that divided driver from passengers. "Robert, please put the radio on."

"Right away, Mr. Jackson." He called back, pressing a button on his steering wheel.

The soft melody of a guitar played overhead and I smiled slightly to myself. I knew this song too well for my own good, but I couldn't help but to lip sync along.

_Here is the church and here is the steeple_

_We sure are cute for two ugly people_

_I don't see what anyone could see_

_In Anyone Else But You_

_Do do do, do do do, do do do do_

_Do do do do, do do do, do do do do_

_I don't see what anyone could see_

_In Anyone Else But You _

Percy had obviously never heard it, tilting his ear towards the speaker overhead as if to get a better listen to the soft chords and the melody.

A few more songs played, a few more I recognised, but it was easy to block it all out. Percy seemed to know a good few of the others, but not the ones I knew, and he sang along, perfectly on pitch.

I hid my smile from him, choosing to look out of the window.

I gasped.

We were passing the most amazingly beautiful building I had ever seen in my life. The architecture looked to be about at least a thousand years old, yet still beautifully crafted, as if by the Gods themselves.

It was absolutely breathtaking.

Percy clambered out of the car quickly and strolled up to the entrance, not waiting as I tried hopelessly to follow him. As I got closer, he stopped so suddenly that I almost walked straight into him, but I just managed to catch myself, preventing the volcano I was sure to witness if I messed this up tonight.

"There she is..." he whispered, looking straight at the long haired blonde in a slinky white knee length Marilyn Monroe style dress and heels like mine. I smiled; she remembered.

Percy grabbed my hand and hauled me onto the dance floor towards Abigale and her group of friends, three boys and a red headed girl.

"Hey," Percy smiled as he approached. Abigale and her friends looked up and smiled at Percy, shouting "Hey" and "What's up?" back. They all diverted their eyes to me, grinned, or gave me half smiled and looked back at Percy. Abigale grinned at me slightly, before making a slight sneer appear on her face, curling up her lip and turning her eyes back to Percy, who had only seen the latter reaction, fluttering them and spitting somehow in a seductive tone, "So Percy, whose this?"

Percy grinned and pulled me into his side, tucking me under his armpit. I squirmed slightly, uncomfortable with the closeness considering the current situation, until Percy squeezed my side harder, warning me to keep quiet. "This is my girlfriend, Annabeth. We've been going out for a few days now. Annabeth this is Abigale, Gerard, Tyler and Harrison and... Another friend of theirs I haven't yet had the pleasure to meet."

"Oh you have," smiled the red head, "but we'll go into that later tonight."

T they burst into a fit of giggles, aside from Abigale, who seemed to be enjoying this situation more than she should have been. She cocked her head to the side and looked me up and down, lip turned up again, whilst Percy was watching.

"What?" Percy asked, shocked at the outburst of laughter.

"Never mind them Percy," Abigale cooed, taking his other arm and tugging him away from me. He let me go easily and I sighed in relief, "You should come and dance with me..." she started to haul him off, looking over her shoulder at me to wink.

I smiled back at her, before turning round to face the others.

They all smiled widely and pulled me into a hug.

**Alright, so that's that XD **

**I hope you liked it XD**

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER! **

**Auralee xx**


End file.
